


A bolond

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: valamikor az első évad idejébe lehet helyezni a történést





	A bolond

Dean meg volt győződve róla, hogy a fickó vele szemben bolond. Tapasztalt már furcsa dolgokat vadászlétéből adódóan, de emellett azt is be kellett látnia, hogy a mitológia megelevenedett lényei mellett léteznek olyan emberek is, akiknek csak simán nincs ki mind a négy kerekük. Ez vele szemben pedig azok közé tartozott, e felől nem volt semmi kétsége.  
Rendőrök elől menekült, csak úgy, futva, a kocsiban Sam strázsált a megfigyelendő ház előtt. Már szúrt a tüdeje és kezdett görcsölni a lába is, éppen elkapták volna a zsernyákok a grabancát, amikor a jobbról nyíló sikátorból kinyúlt egy kéz, elkapta a kabátja gallérját és berántotta a szűk, sötét, koszos utcába. Titokzatos megmentője nem szólt egy szót sem, sőt voltaképp az arcát sem láthatta, mert megmarkolta Dean csuklóját és tüstént futásnak eredt, maga után vonszolva a vadászt. Visszafelé és keletre haladtak sikátorokon keresztül néhány sarkot, Dean biztos volt benne, hogy a rendőrök elvesztették a nyomukat. Kéretlen őrangyala is ekképpen gondolhatta, mert lelassított, majd megállt. Dean majdnem a hátának ütközött, de még idejében fékezett.  
A férfi szembefordult vele, és leplezetlenül tanulmányozni kezdte a vadász arcát. Deanbe belehasított a keserű felismerés, hogy már látta valahol ezt az alacsony, barna, egészen átlagosnak és jelentéktelennek mondható pasast. A kocsmában találkozott a képével, ahol ezen az estén ivott. Akkor is úgy bámult rá, mintha két feje lenne; egyedül gubbasztott egy hátsó sarokban, egy érintetlen üveg sör fölött őt bámulva. Berúgott volna annyira, hogy elment vele? Az kizárt dolog - rázta meg azonnal a fejét saját gondolataira válaszul Dean. Annyit nem tud inni, hogy férfiaknak tegye a szépet. Nem az a fajta. Talán kérdőre vonta. Ez nagyon is lehetséges. Az a fajta. Egy rövid időre tényleg nem emlékszik utolsó söre és a fakabátok megjelenése között.  
A fickó pedig csak nézett rá, szótlanul, mintha némán tanulmányozná, mintha egészen a lelkéig látna. Volt valami zavaró a tekintetében, valami nagyon zavaró.  
\- Nem látom be, mi olyan rendkívüli benned, Dean - jelentette ki a pasas végül szenvtelen hangon, rendületlenül a vadászt fürkészve összehúzott szemekkel. Deannek ez már sok volt. Eltátotta a száját és lázasan gondolkodott. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy egészen ma estig soha addigi életében nem látta még ezt a férfit, biztosan nem beszélt vele. Ez meg még a nevét is tudja. Ezen a ponton tudatosult benne, hogy a fickó alighanem bolond. Valahogy meghallotta a nevét, és valamiért belevette az őrült képzelgéseibe.  
\- Elnézést kérek miatta - felelte egy erőltetett mosollyal. - Köszönöm, hogy kihúzott a csávából az előbb - tette hozzá emelve a kezét, hogy barátságosan megütögesse a férfi vállát, de meggondolta magát és leeresztette a karját. Hátha beindul az érintéstől, a közvetlen fizikai kapcsolattól, vagy mi a franctól. Az hiányzik még, hogy bekattanjon és kattantságában előrántson egy kést, hogy felkoncolja. Az ilyeneknél nem lehet tudni.  
\- Szóra sem érdemes - mondta a pasas, le sem véve a szemeit Deanről. - Így parancsolta az Úr.  
\- Az úr, ja, persze - helyeselt gyorsan Dean, nem túl sok meggyőződéssel. - Én most le is lépnék, ha nem bánja.  
\- Menj.  
Dean futásnak eredt, de magán érezte a férfi tekintetét egészen addig, amíg be nem fordult a legközelebbi sarkon.  
Három nappal később már nem is emlékezett rá.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
